Peter Friedkin
Peter Friedkin is a main character and the tritagonist in Final Destination 5 and is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. He is an employee at Presage Paper and the boss and best friend of Sam Lawton. After the death of his coworker and girlfriend Candice Hooper, Peter becomes emotionally unstable and later becomes the film's secondary antagonist. Peter was the fifth survivor of the bridge collapse to die. Biography Peter lived in New York, and worked as a middle manager at Presage Paper. He was dating Candice Hooper, and was also good friends with Sam Lawton. ''Final Destination 5'' Peter is on his way to a corporate retreat with his coleauges when Sam has a vision that the bridge they're crossing will collapse, killing everyone on it. Peter leaves the bus to go check on Sam just moments before the bridge collapses as Sam predicted, killing the remaining people on it. He later goes to memorial service for the victims where he encounters the mysterious William Bludworth, who warns him that Death doesn't like to be cheated, but Peter disregards his warning. The next day, he goes with Candice to her gymnastics practice, where he witnesses her death. A devastated Peter returns to work, where he shares a drink with Sam, Molly Harper, Nathan Sears, and Olivia Castle. Afterwards, he learns about Isaac's death and they all rush over to the Ming Yung Spa where they encounter Bludworth again. Bludworth explains that Death is still after the survivors and that if they wish to cheat Death they must kill someone who was never meant to die on the bridge, and claim their remaining lifespan. After Nathan accidentally kills his co-worker Roy in a warehouse accident Peter, Molly, and Sam arrive. Peter deduces that he must have claimed Roy's remaining lifespan shortly before witnessing Dennis's death. Peter grows jealous that Molly was meant to survive the initial bridge collapse instead of Candice, who he believes deserved to live more than her. 'Death' Peter later interrupts a date between Sam and Molly and attempts to kill Molly, but when Agent Jim Block arrives he ends up killing Block instead. Nonetheless, he continues to pursue Molly to remove any witnesses. Just as he is about to stab Molly, Sam arrives and stabs him in the back with a large skewer, killing him, and adding Molly to Death's list. Signs/Clues *Sam placed the meat spit in a oven during his shift. *During Sam's shift, the line cook nearly impales Sam with the meat spit, and says that could've been ugly. *Candice, Peter's girlfriend, was impaled in the back by her spine during Sam's premonition. *Peter is impaled with multiple bars in the premonition, just as he is in real life. *The meat spit has multiple teeth. *Seconds before his death, Peter whispers to Molly "Tell Candice I love her". Ironically, he dies seconds later, meaning that he can tell her himself. *Peter's last name has the word FRIED in it, and a meat spit is used for frying meat Appearances *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Miles Fisher) Trivia *In the script film, he is described as: PETER FRIEDKIN, 27. *Peter and Ian McKinley share some similarities: **Peter and Ian became paranoid because their own girlfriends died. **He tried to kill Molly, which is similar to Ian's idea, where he also tried to kill Wendy in Final Destination 3. **Their personalities are both sarcastic. *His first name is also the last name of Rory Peters (Final Destination 2). Both were also the fifth survivor to die. *Peter is the only survivor that killed by another survivor in entire series. *Peter is the only survivor that's not killed by Death in the entire series. *Peter's death is basen from a real life death by Leslie Ince who was impaled by a 22-inch meat skewer in his own home. He was found half alive in a cupboard but died a month later in the hospital. The authorities were still trying to determine if it was murder or a self-inflicted accident. *His death is similar to Perry's: getting impaled in the back. *Peter is the first and only killer throughout the whole franchise. He purposely caused Agent Block's death. Nathan isn't considered a killer, as it was unintentional and is truly an accident. Sam isn't considered a killer, as it was self-defense. *Peter's death has always something to do with impalement. **In Sam's vision, he was meant to die by getting impaled in the face multiple times by several iron bars. **He narrowly avoided getting impaled by a meat spit during his shift at the restaurant. **He was killed by the same meat spit that was meant to kill him before. **He tried to kill Molly by stabbing her with a knife. *While Peter was having drinks with his fellow co-workers, there are model planes and cars in Sam's cubicle which hint the following disasters in the series that set off the events of the previous four films. *Peter's surname, Friedkin, may be a reference to filmmaker William Friedkin, director of The Exorcist (1973). Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Category:Antagonists Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Category:Murderer Category:Murdered Category:Death's Servants Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Killers